my romantic high school life
by yuki1516
Summary: This is the story of your high school love life with Levi. :)


My romantic high school life

All was perfect when I started high school. No friends, no love life, and definitely the fact that no one knew me. Little did I know that was all about to change. For I had caught the eye of a gentleman. It all seemed like a normal high school day. Going to class, getting lectured by the teacher. Still i couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As I nervously looked around the classroom from my seat in the very back everyone had already formed their clicks. I was comfortable where I was and happy to be left alone. Then the teacher did the one thing I dread the most he assigned seats. I was forced to sit one set over and one behind the guy who's eye I had caught. Naturally i had no interest in talking to him or his friend who was seated in front of me. But as I had hoped they would leave me alone, they did the exact opposite. They both turned around and started to talk to me. I of course didn't respond and just tried to ignore them until they left me alone. My plan failed, however they just kept talking to me. Eventually I got stuck talking to them that same day. I learned their names as Levi and his best friend Eren. They talked about things I didn't understand most of the time like games and such. I for the most part just didn't pay attention to them. This went on for about a day. Until I finally got sucked into their conversations. They gave me the nickname giggles-MC-giggles-a lot. I was honestly giggling a lot around them to hide the fact that I was nervous being around them. Eventually Levi and Eren started talking together in private. They would look at me occasionally than go back to their conversation. I noticed it but didn't pay much attention to them. I thought that they were just being normal boys. After a few days of this I gave Levi my number so we could talk after school. That afternoon I got a phone call from Levi. I picked up the phone and said hello. It took Levi a minute to realize that he was talking to me. After he said hi we continued talking until he reached his college. I waited a few hours and kept myself busy with the chores. Around 6 pm I received another phone call from Levi. Nervously i answered the phone. We chatted about this and that, for an hour until he reached home and had to go. I went to sleep soon afterwards. The next day would pure torture and embarrassment for me. But I guess it would be a day that changes my life for the better. The next day I went to school and met up with them on the stone stairs by our first hour. We chatted along with Armen, Miksa, Hanji, and Annie. I noticed Levi and I had a lot in common. Later the bell rang and we went to class together leaving Eren behind. We chatted all the way to first hour and then took our seats. When Eren came in Levi talked to him than they both looked at me. Next thing I know Levi is writing a note and hands it to me. I opened it up and read it. It was basically a confession note. I didn't know what to do. I sat there holding the note. I felt as If I had been petrified. (turned to stone) I sat there feeling their eyes drill holes into me. After the bell rang, I left the class, leaving them behind. In my next class I tried to write a reply thinking he was asking me out. I sat in class re-reading the note. It reads this "Hey, So I know my handwriting is bad, just bare with me. I know I'm weird, but I can't help it. I just wanted to tell you that even if you didn't feel the same way. Yeah sorry for making things awkward...yea i don't know. Text me, I guess. Levi Ackermen. I tried to come up with a reply but nothing came to mind. I went about my day normally, but I didn't pay attention because I was mainly focused on the note. I waited until after school for him to call me. When he did, I picked up the phone. It was silence on both ends for a good 3 minutes. Then I said something stupid that was my own misunderstanding. I said "why did you choose to date me?" There was silence on the phone for about 5 minutes after that then he said " Ummmmmmmmm I never asked you out..." The embarrassment I felt on that day can't be matched as my face slowly was flooded with the red color of me blushing. I had no reply to that, the only thing I could say was " I am so sorry, I misunderstood your confession of your feelings to me. sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." There was silence on the phone then he changed the topic. The next day, though I did apologize to him in person. A few days later I the note I was waiting for. The note that would ask me out. It wasn't a note as I had expected it was a poem. "Apples are red, twilight is blue, if you said no that would be hurtful, so let me deliver a message like young dragon spike, if It's me, you really like, like a power bulking apple jack, I believe we hold intact, I don't think of me as charmed, but will you be the cadence to my shining armor?" (cadence- a modulation or inflection of the voice) I said that same day. And so started, the one thing I didn't want to happen. I fell in love. Our relationship progressed slowly at first. I was happy with the way things were going. Mostly we chatted and talked, but about stuff. But we didn't far as In the physical ways. No holding hands, no hugging, no kissing, and no holding each other. After a few days of this we chatted like usual over the phone, when he said jokingly I hate you. My obvious reply was I love you too. Than there was silence. I sat there in my room my heart racing for what he would say. Than the reply came. He simply stated he doesn't say that until the first month has gone by, than followed by hugging as the second month, than holding hands as the third month, soon after then there's kissing after about five months. I was sad and at the same the same time happy, i had sorta planned the same thing as he did. But I had different reasons. That weekend we didn't take a lot to each other, mostly because he works then. Monday came about slowly but when It did nothing Important happened. Its been about one week since we started dating. We went to class like usual and we talked after school like usual. However he finally opened up to me and said some things about himself. I would be left with a choice on whether or not I was going to end it because of this. Levi stated that he had done some things with one of ex's and that that's the reason on why he doesn't want to take things too fast. I as plain as can be didn't take the hint he was giving and simply asked what things. The reply I got was not one I wanted. He had said that he slept with her on more than one occasion. I sat there trying to process this. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would de-flower a girl in his sophomore year of high school. He then said that he understands if I want to leave him over this. I sat there in silence for a while. Thinking about this, and also weighing the pro's and con's of this. I simply stated that It would take more than that for me to leave him. I honestly don't ever think I heard a more hope filled and happy thank you in my life. When I asked him his ex's name he told me it was Mikasa. I didn't know her at the time, but I honestly was really upset at Levi. But what could I expect from a super popular guy? After that Incident our relationship took off. The next day he hugged me and held my hand. I was a little nervous at first, but quickly adjusted. Until he brought up the first kiss. I had to tell him that I never kissed anyone before. The smile that crept up on his face that would scare children. I slowly thought that I made the biggest mistake of my life. But I had an idea, i could tease him about it. The next day was a football game. He asked me if I wanted to go with I said yes. I got dressed in a pink and gray striped shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. I looked really pretty. I got to the game and waited 30 minutes for him. When he got there and led me to the bleachers where he always sits. After a while the game started, and we sat there together. Me staring into his eyes. He blushes madly trying to not look at me. It started to drizzle after a while, so I opened my umbrella and put it over our heads. We peered into each others eyes. Than he broke that beautiful silence by asking if he could kiss me. I said yes. Just then the rain started coming down harder. People screaming and yelling we sat there on the bench, leaning towards each other. Slowly our faces came closer together. There wasn't any sparks or fire when we kissed, just the feeling of being loved by the other person and the feeling of belonging. The kiss continued for a few more seconds after that. Than we decided to go into the building because we were soaking wet. When we got into the building someone stole his umbrella. We went looking for it when people started throwing flour and baby powder bombs. Than security started kicking us out of the building, but thankfully the rain stopped. We stood outside holding each other. We kissed a few more times that night before he decided to go off and talk to Mikasa. I of course said I didn't mind, but In reality, I really did mind because I wanted to keep him here with me. My ride came shortly after he left. I sat there in the car thinking about this. Why did I say I didn't mind when I actually did? Oh well there's nothing I can do now. When I got home, I changed my clothes and waited for Levi to call or text me. After like 20 minutes he called. Our conversation went like this. me: hello? Levi: hey, sorry about leaving you to go talk to my ex. me: its okay. *silence* me: So how did you enjoy the game? Levi: it was good me: that's good. Levi: yea. Me: so see you Monday? Night! Levi: night. We didn't talk that weekend, or at least not a lot. Than came Monday. I happily walked down to the bus stop that morning. I was happy to go to school and see him. He was waiting for me at the light post by where the buses dropped us off. I walked up and stared into his eyes. They are so pretty. Well, my staring didn't last long, he gave me hug and leaned in for a kiss. Slowly our lips came together, I closed my eyes and leaned in some more. He did the same. After a few days it was Wednesday. I was excited for tomorrow it was our 1 month anniversary. The next day would be a good day in the beginning, but later it would take horrible turn. I happily went to school today. It was our one month anniversary. We met at our usual spot and I showed a little more affection than usual, but sadly I don't think he caught on to it. But I refused to let my determination be destroyed. We kissed a few times that day. It was nothing special about today, but It made me happy to finally be in a relationship for a month. I had dated before, but those relationships were not with the right people. I had found my knight in shinning armor but i didn't need saving. I just wanted to keep him near and dear to me. After school, I waited for him to text me saying I could call him. We talked then i said something I shouldn't have, I simply put said I was an atheist. I then realize my mistake asked him if he was okay dating an atheist. There was no reply. than he said "don't make me answer that." I sat there on my bed, I wanted to hear him say it. After a few minutes all he said was i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. over and over again. I asked again. "Are you okay with dating an atheist?" I got the same reply. So I asked again and again until I got my answer. He said no. He said he dated for marriage possibilities, it was his life's goal to date and marry a Christian girl. In that moment, i started crying. I didn't even know I was crying. I quickly said my goodbyes and then sat there and cried all alone in my room. No one to ask me what's wrong or to hold me. I felt empty and lifeless like the best thing literally just walked out of my life. I got a text message a few minutes later. It read I really don't want this to end, but what options do I have? I replied to Levi's text with 3 options. 1. i convert (which we both knew was never going to happen) 2. he ends it, and 3. he leaves it alone and lives with the fact that i'm an atheist. I sat there my heart racing and pounding against my chest only to stop moments later. I finally got his reply...it read i'm sorry, but i'm going to end it. I sat there...in a daze for the next 5 minutes until I sent a simple reply that read Its wrong to end it with a girl over the phone and in text, i want you to say it in person. It took a whole 30 minutes before he would reply to me only telling you right, it is wrong. I'll meet you at the light post. night. I shut off my phone and laid down. my cat came and cuddled with me, giving me hope that all hope wasn't lost. I fell asleep at some point because when I opened my eyes the sun the was high in the sky and shining down on my face through my window. I slowly got up and got ready for school. The bus came slowly and the ride was even slower. I dreaded going to school having to see the man who showed me i'm am not to be loved by anyone. I saw him as i walked down the path. He was laying down there on the concrete. I stopped and looked at him. my heart sore, my eyes brimmed with tears. I knew I had two keep walking. I slowly got my feet to move and I walked up to him. I didn't look him in the eyes, for fear he would see that they were red brimmed from all the crying I did. He held out the notes for me. I took them and held them close. He said I'm sorry, but i didn't reply. I walked off and he went his separate way. I looked back with tears running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and got my emotions under a thin sheet of the will i had left. I continued my walk to the others, where a simple question made me break down and cry. "are you okay?" Asked Annie. I started crying and she hugged me telling me it was going to be okay. I said I was fine while crying and grabbed my stuff and entered the building as to not be seen by those who would dare ask questions. I quickly got my emotions under control and this time locked up tightly. After a while the bell rang. I went into the classroom and took my seat. I sat there and didn't bother looking as he entered the room. I had applied a little makeup that I had that day to hide the redness around my eyes. I didn't bother looking at him as Eren kept looking between us. "This is weird" Eren thought. The day went by slowly. At lunch I was too embarrassed to show my face around those who had seen me cry that I sat with another group. We quickly became "friends" and I sat with them from every other day on. The next day Levi came up to me and said "my mornings are boring without you. Can we hang out?" I said yes and we sat in the hallway of the school building. We watched videos that morning and didn't really talk. I wanted to leave because being near him hurt. a lot. But I stayed where I was as to not be like his other ex's. When the bell rang, we walked to class. I didn't talk and neither did he. The school day progressed slowly and so did the weekend. By Sunday I was about go crazy. Than I got the call and he asked for a second chance stressing how this was the biggest mistake of his life. I slowly got up and got ready for school. The bus came slowly and the ride was even slower. I dreaded going to school having to see the man who showed me i'm am not to be loved by anyone. I saw him as I walked down the path. He was laying down there on the concrete. I stopped and looked at him. my heart sore, my eyes brimmed with tears. I knew I had to keep walking. I slowly got my feet to move and I walked up to him. I didn't look him in the eyes, for fear he would see that they were red brimmed from all the crying I did. He held out the notes for me. I took them and held them close. He said i'm sorry, but I didn't reply. I walked off and he went his separate way. I looked back with tears running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and got my emotions under a thin sheet of the will I had had left. I continued my walk to the others, where a simple question made me break down and cry. "are you okay?" Asked Annie. I started crying and she hugged me telling me it was going to be okay. I said i was fine while crying and grabbed my stuff and entered the building as to not be seen by those who would dare ask questions. I quickly got my emotions under control and this time locked up tightly. After a while the bell rang. I went into the classroom and took my seat. I sat there and didn't bother looking as he entered the room. I had applied a little makeup that I had that day to hide the redness around my eyes. I didn't bother looking at him as Eren kept looking between us. "This is weird" Eren thought. The day went by slowly. At lunch I was too embarrassed to show my face around those who had seen me cry that I sat with another group. We quickly became "friends" and I sat with them from every other day on. The next day Levi came up to me and said "my mornings are boring without you. Can we hang out?" I said yes and we sat in the hallway of the school building. We watched videos that morning and didn't really talk. I wanted to leave because being near him hurt. a lot. But I stayed where I was as to not be like his other ex's. When the bell rang, we walked to class. I didn't talk and neither did he. The school day progressed slowly and so did the weekend. By Sunday I was about go crazy. Than I got the call and he asked for a second chance stressing how this was the biggest mistake of his life and he doesn't want to just be friends anymore. I was happy. So very happy. But then a thought struck my mind, how could I take back someone that literately broke my heart. his life and he doesn't want to just be friends anymore. I was happy. So very happy. But then a thought struck my mind, how could I take back someone that literately broke my heart. I thought about it. My mind said was giving me reasons not to however my heart was saying yes. I chose to follow my heart, even though he was the one who broke it. Levi was really happy with her my answer and so was i. I knew he was the one I wanted to be with. After that incident our relationship bloomed, like a flower ready for spring. We stayed together for years and still found happiness in each others presence. After 5 years Levi took me out on a date, a romantic night under the stars. He got down on one knee and held out a ring. Than he said the words iv been waiting to hear "will you marry me?" I said yes. We got married that summer, and soon had to kids. I closed the story book and looked at my children, Amelia and Isabella. Amelia asked "is that really how you and daddy met?" I gave a small laugh and said yes. Than Isabella asked "Mommy? will you read that story again tomorrow night?" i replied "of course sweetie, as long as you still want me to read it to you tomorrow." They looked at me with wonder and Imagination in their eyes, and said really do like this story I thought as I tucked them into bed. As I was about to turn out the light Levi came in and said Goodnight to the girls. I really did make the right choice back then I thought and i watched them hug their daddy and say Goodnight. 


End file.
